deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom VS Steven Universe
Danny Phantom VS Steven Universe is a what if Death Battle, and the 9th episode of QuasimododBellringer's second season. it features Danny Phantom from the series of the same name, and Steven Universe from the series of the same name. Description These teenage hybrids that are half human, and fight others of their non-human half, face off! Interlude Wiz: Hybrids. A combination of two things, such as a liger, a hybrid of a lion and tiger. Boomstick: And sometimes hybrids can lead to awesome superheroes! Wiz: Danny Phantom the human ghost.... Boomstick: ....and Steven Universe the human gem! Wiz: Both of these often fight others of their own kind, but today it is time for these hybrids to fight each other. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find who would win....a Death Battle. Danny Phantom Wiz: Danny Fenton, the second child of ghost hunting...."experts"....Maddie and Jack Fenton was your ordinary teenage kid. Boomstick: That is until one day, Danny's parents built a portal to another dimension called the Ghost Zone. Wiz: However, after it did not turn on, his parents, just quit. Boomstick: And after a bit of pressure from this goth chick named Sam Manson, Danny decided to look inside this area where the portal is supposed to appear. Turns out there is an ON SWITCH that his parents never hit, and for SOME reason it was on the other side of the entrance. Wiz: Accidently hitting this button, the portal opened, bombarding Danny with ectoplasmic energy. When he awoke the next day..... Boomstick: (singing) He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes! He could walk through walls, disappear and fly! Wiz: Danny had somehow been infused with ghostly powers, and with them become a superhero named Danny Phantom. Boomstick: Unable to control them at first, Danny kept losing his pants due to his intangibility activating on it's own and for some reason, not make his pants pass through stuff....even though his shirt and underpants do. Wiz: Danny's powers as a half-ghost are numerous. He can fire energy beams of pure ectoplasm, fly, and walk through walls, all that good classic ghost stuff. Boomstick: However, That is just the beginning of Danny's long list of powers. He is strong enough to rip through Titanium, and is capable of catching up to a satellite being launched into orbit. Geez, that's insane. I though ghosts were supposed to slowly creep after you. Wiz: In most stories, but not in the case of this universe. Danny's ghostly powers go beyond that as well. Boomstick: In addition to the aforementioned powers Danny can bend and stretch his body by activating the elastic nature of the slime-like substance known as ectoplasm, which his ghostly form is composed of, and can even generate holes in himself to have attacks pass through. Wiz: Not only that but Danny has a strong healing factor too, and can create walls of energy to deflect projectiles. Boomstick: But not only that but Danny is capable of creating clones of himself as well. Something few ghosts have managed to achieve. Wiz: Danny's two most powerful abilities are his Ghostly Wail and his Cryokenisis. The first of which he obtained after fighting his evil future self Dark Danny. Boomstick: Wow!!! Look at that creepy motherf*cker! He so looks like the guy who would happily kill his own friends and family just for laughs! Then there is the later, his ice powers. You know how ghosts are often said to cause the room to get colder, well Danny literally has the power to shoot ice blasts. Wiz: Though Danny does have his faults. If he is knocked out he will return to his human form, and ghost catching equipment will work on him, despite only being half ghost. Boomstick: But that being said, those who face Danny Phantom, often end up meeting an early grave. (Danny: I'm Going Ghost!!!) Steven Universe Wiz: 5,000 years ago, a war was waged across the stars. The Crystal Gems sought to prevent their home planet from conquering Earth. Eventually they succeeded in driving off the home world, but only after the loss of many live. Boomstick: Now fugitives, the remaining Crystal Gems; Rose Quartz, Garnet, Pearl, and some annoying purple runt remained on Earth. Wiz: Skip ahead 5,000 years and we meet Greg a up-coming rock star, with dreams of surfing the cosmos. Boomstick: But those dreams changed the moment he met Rose Quartz. Wiz: Smitten by the giant woman's beauty, Greg abandoned his lifestyle and began a new one with Rose. However, for them to have a child Rose had to give up her physical form. Boomstick: And that resulted in the human/gem hybrid, Steven Universe. Wiz: Steven has a lot of his mother's powers. He can generate his mother's signature weapon, a shield. Boomstick: Perfect for blocking incoming attacks, and he can even throw it Captain America style. He can even summon multiple shields at once. Heck he can even generate more if they are destroyed. Sometimes, I think Cap might have some learning to do from this kid. Wiz: But that is not Steven's only type of shield. He can also summon a form of energy around himself, called a bubble shield. Boomstick: Steven's Bubble shield can also grow spikes, and be rolled around as a weapon. In addition to that, the Bubble Shield can survive the vacuum of space, and even explosions the size of mountains! Wiz: That is right Boomstick. Steven can also adjust his weight to allow himself to float in the air. Boomstick: Perfect for such a fat kid. But even then that is not the end of Steven's powers. Steven can lift several tons, and also run at supersonic speeds. Wiz: Though Steven is not invincible. He is not that bright, and a bit emotional for a kid his age. Boomstick: But despite that, those who face Steven better be prepared to face the son of the mighty Rose Quartz. (Steven: (singing) I will fight to be everything, that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!) Fight Danny is seen flying over Beach City when he notices an explosion, and flies over to it. Amethyst: Alright kiddo! You really coming along, now let's work on... Suddenly Amethyst was blasted with a green bust of energy and poofed. Steven looked over and saw Danny floating in the sky. Steven: Hey, what did you do that for?! Danny: So, you guys are the reason all of this ghostly stuff has been happening here? Sorry, but your going back to the ghost zone! Steven: I don't know what that is but no one hurts my friends! FIGHT!!! Danny fired an ecto-blast, but Steven summoned his shield and blocked it. He then threw his shield, catching Danny off guard, knocking him to the ground. Danny charged in and punched Danny in the face, and whacked him with the shield. Danny turned intangible, phased through Steven and fired more blasts of ecto-energy. The blasts hit Steven knocking him over, and Danny charged in and kicked Steven, before throwing him into the Beach House. Steven made his bubble shield and came crashing out of the building, and rammed into Danny. Steven then summoned his spikes and ran into him again, causing Danny to begin bleeding ectoplasm. Danny got back up and caught the bubble shield and threw danny into the air. Steven made his bubble disappear and then used his floating powers. Danny flew up to him and kicked him back down to Earth. Steven got back up and summoned another shield and threw it at Danny, knocking him out of the air, and Steven charged in with another punch, sending Danny crashing into a rock. Danny got back up and fired an Ice Blast as Steven, who managed to break free with his strength, surprising Danny. Danny then fired more ectoblasts at Steven, who blocked with his shield, before throwing it at Danny, who phased through it. Danny flew in and grabbed Steven, and flew high into the air, and threw him to the ground. However, just before hitting the ground Steven began to use his floating powers to stop the fall. Danny took a deep breath and began to let out a ghostly wail. Steven summoned his bubble shield. The shield began to shake and crack, before shattering the pieces. Steven screamed in pain as he covered his ears, before falling to the ground. Danny charged in and fired an ice blast. The bast created spikes on the ground and Steven managed to create a shield below him, before jumping off of it, into the air. Steven threw more shields at Danny, before he turned intangible and got away. Danny made copies of himself and began to wail on Danny with his clones. Before all four fired blasts of ectoplasmic energy and then used ice beams to freeze Steven in place. Throwing the frozen Steven into the air, they all fired ectoplasmic blasts shattering it to pieces. Steven summoned his bubble shield. All the Danny copies merged back into one, and flew at Steven. Phasing through the bubble, Danny shocked Steven and used his Ghostly wail, which blew Steven's head to pieces. Steven's bubble disappeared and Steven fell to the ground. KO!! Danny is seen flying away, while Amethyst regenerates and finds Steven's headless body. Results Boomstick: Oh man....there goes another gem. Wiz: Both combatants had a lot going for them. Danny had speed and his diverse set of powers, while Steven was stronger and more durable. Boomstick: However that fucking intangibility of Danny's makes it nearly impossible to hit him without special equipment. Wiz: Yes, Danny is not as strong, but after a while there is no doubt he could wear Steven down. Boomstick: I guess Steven didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Wiz: The winner is Danny Phantom. Trivia *This is a battle where Quasi's preferred character loses. Do you agree with the results of Danny vs Steven? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Aliens VS Ghosts Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle